Homecoming
by Storygirl1985
Summary: Jonerys Oneshot. Set after 7x06. Jon and Dany are back at Dragonstone. While Tyrion is away to set up the meeting with Cersei, Jon and Dany finally give into their feelings ...


The night was starting to ascend over Dragonstone and Daenerys stood at the window in the Chamber of the Painted Table and watched her dragons. They had anchored yesterday after a long week on sea of which Jon had slept most of the time. But to her relief he had looked better with every day. He was recovering in his old room right now Daenerys was hopeful that he would be completely healed in no time. She was alone in the chamber, Tyrion was back in Kings Landing planning their upcoming meeting with Cersei, making her fretful mind her only companion.

Within a few weeks her whole world had been turned upside down. It happened to her before, but this time was different, even more momentous. She had lost one of her children and it's loss left a non -fillable void inside her heart. But she meant what she had said to Jon. As much as it hurt, she had now been able to see the white walkers for herself and knew why Jon had been so persistent about the threat they represented.

Jon Snow was the reason her world became so unlike the one she knew. Not just because he was the messenger who told her about the dangerous creatures that walked towards the kingdom she longed to rule over, but also because he, himself, changed it. Simply by entering it.

They'd just been acquaintances for a short time but she already couldn't fathom how her life would look if he wasn't in it anymore. She got a glimpse of that, when she had thought his life had been claimed by the icy waters that swallowed him. And she didn't like the feeling at all. It has hit her then with full force, how much she really cared about him. Much more than what would be appropriate for an acquaintance or an ally. All this week's in Westeros she had been so engrossed with her fight against Cersei and her demand towards him to bend the knee, that she hadn't noticed that she and Jon had already got past that. They formed a bond way stronger than any bent knee would be.

It scared her how much her heart wanted him. She hadn't felt anything like it in forever and even then it were the feelings of a young girl not that of a grown woman. In the years since Khal Drogo she had made so many life-experiences they had shaped her, hardened her in a way, so that she hadn't known if she was still capable to love someone romantically.

 _But now she knew._

"My queen", Jon's voice came from behind her. He was standing at the entrance, dressed casually without armor or kingly ornaments.

Her heartbeat quickened just at his presence. She turned half around to greet him with a light smile, thinking to herself, to appear strong.

In a moment of weakness, she let down her guards four days ago when he had finally woken up and afterwards she reminded herself to not let it happen again, to not let all her walls crumble around him until he could see straight into her heart.

But of course he didn't buy her charade. Daenerys turned quickly around again and took a deep breath to calm her still rapidly beating heart.

"You're up." she finally said, steering the conversation in easier territory.

"I'm feeling better."

He joined her at the window, leaving just a small space between them. It didn't do anything good to ease her pulse. She didn't know what to reply to that although there was a response in her head, but she couldn't say it out loud. Not to him. Not to anybody.

 _I'm glad. I was afraid I'd lost you._

"That's good." she finally managed to say.

"Aye, it is." he agreed.

They fell in silence after that and she felt his gaze upon her. Her whole body wished nothing more than to turn to him and capture his gaze. To look into this soft eyes of him, that nowadays regarded her with a longing that she wasn't ready to meet. It took all of her willpower to stand still where she was.

"If you want to talk ..." he suddenly spoke again but Daenerys didn't let him finish the sentence.

"I don't."she spit out fast and in her haste she forgot about her own rule and shot him a determined look.

And that was when all her guards, she so carefully erected came tumbling down. He looked at her exactly like she imagined, with an understanding in his eyes that made her want to tell him everything. All of her past, hopes, dreams and fears.

 _When did this closeness of them start?_ Could it be that it had been there their whole life's? That they've just needed to meet each other to let it fully blossom?

Jon took a measured step forward and seized her right hand. She already took his one once and like then her skin tingled at his touch.

"You don't have to tell me a anything. I just want you to know, that I would gladly listen to all of it."

The sincerity with which he eyed her made her breathing uneven. So she fixated her gaze on their two entwined hands. She tried to calm herself and put her walls back up but she failed. The way his thumb caressed her skin made her yearn for his touch elsewhere, _everywhere_. It felt so right to be so intimate with him. She was still scared of this feelings. Especially of the pain they could inflict upon her in the future. But she just couldn't bring herself to bid him a good night and leave.

"For a moment I thought I'd lost you too.", her words came out hushed nearly tentative. "I can't lose you too."

When she was finally bold enough she raised her head and looked at him. He looked surprised and vulnerable. It made her heart ache for him even more.

"Dany ..." he uttered aimlessly and cupped her cheek with his free hand. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. To feel him so near, to be touched by him so tenderly, it made her feel safe and secure. Daenerys almost forgot what that was like and she savored the feeling. Even though she knew, that it was an illusion and that there was nothing or no one that could keep her truly safe in this wicked world.

She wanted so badly to be kissed by him. To feel his lips upon her own, to taste him but she sensed his hesitation. Slowly she opened her eyes again, like awakening from a dream, and stared right into his. They both were absolutely caught up in their feelings, getting lost into each other with a vulnerable yet hopeful gaze. It took him a moment but then Jon finally seemed to found enough validation of her feelings for him in her eyes and kissed her.

It was nothing like she anticipated. It was much, much more. His lips were so soft, his touch so gentle. She got drunk on him, on this kiss, on this feelings he awakened within her. The kiss grew more passionately and Jon pushed Daenerys with her back against the table. Her unsteady feet gladly accepted the support. She didn't wanted to let go of him. So she buried her hands in his hair and pulled him even more closer.

"We should probably take this somewhere more private.", he suggested when they finally broke apart to catch a breath.

"We should."

A chuckle escaped her, and she herself was surprised, at her childish demeanor. Reluctantly they entangled themselves from their explicit position and she slipped her hand back into his to guide him to her chambers.

She let him in and closed the door behind her. To be alone with him in her private chambers made her nervous and to read off his heavy breathing he felt exactly the same. They had both been with other people and done salacious things that were far from shy, but here alone in this room nothing of that mattered. Everything was new, exciting and somewhat scary.

"You remember what I told you about having children?"

It was her last resistance. An appeal to his conscience that he needed an heir. Because both of them were aware, that this wouldn't be a one-time thing. If they devoted oneself to another tonight, there would be no turning back.

"It doesn't matter to me.", he took a step forward. "All that matters is you", and another one, "and me."

She felt her eyes water at his sincere words. Dammit Jon Snow, for always being sympathetic and kind hearted! And than she did the only thing that came to her mind as a response, she kissed him. Really kissed him with all that she got. Her hands clawed into his collar and pulled him further into her and it didn't took long for him to answer her actions with the same kind of fervor. He pushed her against the door, eliciting a dull thud from it.

Their kisses wandered from their lips, to their throats to their necks. A shifting mess of kissing, licking and sucking. In his urge he lifted her off the ground and pressed himself against her and she was more than willing to enfold him with her legs to bring him even more closer. She felt his hardness near her own pulsating core and suddenly there were just too many layers of clothing between them. With trembling hands she searched for the hem of his tunic, but when she found it he abruptly stopped his caresses and looked at her.

There were so many emotions in his gaze. Longing, lust, astonishment. And she knew what he was trying to convey. They shouldn't rush this, albeit both of them were bursting of desire. He wanted them to savor every moment, to take their time, to make it even more special. Not capable of talking, due to her breathlessness, she gave him an understanding nod. A small smile crept on his face and he kissed her again. But this time more tender, slower. Dany still felt the heat between her legs, but more importantly she felt their mutual affection and the bond their shared. She returned his kiss gently, trying to show him how much she cared about him, about this night. With caution she untangled herself from him, never breaking the kiss, and guided them to her bed. She let her kisses wander again, down his chin to his neck, but didn't hasted any of it. His hands began to wander too, from her hair down her back, to her bottom. And with every touch she appreciated his plea to take things slower because any single one of them sent shivers down her spine.

They undressed each other in the same unhurried pace, fully taking the other in. She traced his scars with her fingers, after they discarded his tunic together and her throat tightened at the thought that she almost wouldn't had met him.

When she was out of her dress he kissed her breasts, making her close her eyes and panting for air. His mouth on her body made her forget everything about wars, hostile queens and white walker. In her head was just room for him and his touches. She held on to his dark locks at all the sensations he evoked in her, not sure if she could stand alone on her wobbly legs. Jon sensed her shakiness, so he picked her up carefully and settled her down on the bed. Curiously she raised her head to see what he was about to do, when he knelt in front of her. The look he gave her tugged at her heart, he was lost in this just as she.

Slowly he spread her legs, stroking her inner thigh fondly with his fingers.

"Dany." Jon whispered her name and nothing else, whilst he admired her.

She had felt hot the moment he had kissed her in the Chamber of the Painted Table, since then the feeling hadn't faded only built up, but now she didn't knew if there was any increase left. She had never felt this way before, so aroused and yet so calm. All of this felt just so right. As if her heart, her body and her mind finally had a place they could linger together.

And then he started kissing her most intimate spot. The feeling overpowered her and an agitated moan escaped her lips, quickly followed by another. He licked her fervently, covered her with his lips and teased her with his tongue until she came undone in front of him.

It was too much.

 _It would never be enough._

Breathlessly she grabbed him by his hair and dragged him onto the bed, right to her side. He put his hand on her waist and pulled her to him, watching fondly how she caught her breath again. At that moment Daenerys wished that she could freeze time and stay in his arms forever. That she could forget about all the terrors that lay at their doorstep, forget about being king and queen and just be Jon and Dany. Two young lovers without the weight of the world on their shoulders.

"What are you thinking about?", he caught her pondering.

"That I wished we could just be Jon and Dany." she told him truthfully.

"We are. Tonight we are. Whenever I will be kissing you, we are.", and as if to underline it he softly placed his lips on hers.

They stayed that way for some time, wrapped in each other's arms, taking shelter at their nearness. When every dark thought ebbed away their kissed anew and soon their heads were filled with desire again. Daenerys rolled on her back taking Jon with her and opened her legs to let him settle between them. Her heart pounded in her chest relentlessly to feel him so close. The tip of his cock almost where she needed it. She looked up into his eyes and found his staring right back at her. How could this cruel world also be so kind to let them find their way to each other? It was a mystery to her.

Finally Jon thrust into her and united their pining bodies. To feel him inside of her stopped her breathing for a moment, it was a sensation that quivered like a lightning through her. It took possession over her whole body and soul.

He withdrew himself for a second only to thrust into her again and again and again … They melted into each other with harmonized movements and heartfelt moans. She couldn't get enough of him, of the feel of his naked skin pressing against hers, of his hair grazing over her neck when he kissed her there, of his deep groaning that showed her how much he wanted her, of his cock seated deeply inside of her.

They lost themselves in each other until they ultimately lost the last bit control. She felt her inner walls tensing around him and with one last thrust Jon released himself inside of her. Carefully he sank down beside her to not crush her with his weight and gasped for air.

Danys heart pounded so animated, she felt the beats in her whole body from her head to he toes. Everything in her body was alive and well. With a smile on her face she watched the men beside her, who still needed some time to recover from their lovemaking. She nestled herself in the crook of his arm and he welcomed her willingly, encompassing her with his arms.

In this night Daenerys didn't wasted another thought on the world outside from Dragonstone. All the intrigues, fights and dangers could wait til dawn. Instead she just relished in the events of the night and her feelings for the Northern King who held her closely.

She was the first to wake up in the morning, still surprised at the way her heart longed for him, just by watching him sleep. She couldn't help but touch him, to interweave her hands with his smooth locks and trace the outline of his face with her fingers. He looked peaceful, a sight on him she hadn't seen before. Dany felt him awakening under her touch, at first just a light twitch and then his breathing got uneven. Dozily he opened his eyes and met her gaze. He didn't move out of her touch and shot her a crooked smile which she reciprocated involuntarily.

"Morning.", he mumbled, his voice raspy of sleep.

"Morning.", she returned soft-spoken.

She recalled her thought from last night, that her world had been turned upside down. It was still true. But she didn't mind as much. Because this new world had him in it. She was realistic enough to know, that they could die any day. That there could be a world in which he wasn't but she didn't wanted to imagine it anymore.


End file.
